Our Strange Duet
by Turner Child
Summary: While looking for Christine after a performance, Meg discovers a secret passage. This takes her eighteen years into the past. I do NOT own the plot. This plot belongs to AceofGallifrey.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Marguerite Elisabeth Giry, or Meg as everyone affectionately called her, had always been too curious for her own good. From the moment she had been born in the Paris Opera House, she looked around the world in great fascination. When she learned to walk, she came close to death many times because of this uncontrollable habit.

However, it was not until a month before her seventeenth birthday that she had the craziest adventure in her life. It had been right after the _Hannibal _when it all started. Meg had been looking for her best friend Christine Daee at the Opera House when she discovered it. Another secret passage way!

The young ballerina had tripped and accidentally discovered it. It was behind a tapestry. This caused Meg's curiosity to get the better of her because she thought she knew about every passageway in the Opera House.

Meg began to look around. Making sure no one was watching her, namely her Mother (who had a habit of dragging her out of her fun adventures), and stepped inside. The corridor was very narrow but it was large enough for her to fit in. She continued walking.

Keeping her eyes on what was in front her, the young ballerina never thought to look down. It was this reason that would give her the adventure of a life time!

She continued to walk until she fell into a hole. She fell and fell until suddenly she lost consciousness.

**Hello, my fellow readers. This plot line is owned by AceofGallifrey. On YouTube, she made a trailer for this story to see if anyone wanted to take this off her hands so I volunteered to do it. If you have not read her stories DO it! Her writing skills and stories are amazing! Oh, and before I forget…. I do not own the Phantom of the Opera that belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. If I did, Meg and Erik would have been together and Love Never Dies would NOT have happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter One

**Prologue**

Erik walked through the secret passage way of the Paris Opera House. He let out a deep heavy sigh. Ever since Antoinette left the Opera House, with a fop that should not be named, things had been incredibly lonely for the young man. He let out another sigh. His eyes scanned the floor for the trapdoors he had recently placed. As he scanned the floor, his eyes fell on a beautiful blonde woman who looked dead!

He ran toward her, bent down, and felt for a heartbeat. He let out another sigh only this time it was for relief. The woman was alive. He studied her very carefully. She had never been here before, nor did she live in one of rooms. So he could not return her to her room if she had one, and he could not call for a doctor either… Not knowing what else to do, he gently picked the woman up and carried her to his home beneath the Paris Opera House.

A low moan escaped Meg's lips as she woke up. She touched the back of her head. _What on earth happened? _The young ballerina wandered. She started to raise herself up, but instantly regretted it. She started to feel extremely dizzy.

"Lie back down, and shut your eyes for a few minutes. You will feel better then," a gentle, deep, soothing male voice said.

Meg obeyed and as he predicted she did feel better. As she felt better, she became more aware of her surroundings. She was on a soft bed- at least she thought she was on one.

"Okay, slowly rise up. You shouldn't feel dizzy then open your eyes," the voice told her.

Once again, the ballerina did as she told. The man was correct. She began to look around. She was right. She was on a bed. It was small, but it was a bed nonetheless.

"Are you all right?" The male voice asked.

"Yes," Meg answered. She began to look around the dark room. She was in a man's room by the looks of it, but where was the man? Her blue eyes scanned through the darkness.

His voice was close yet far away. It was strange. She continued to look around. Ah, there he was! He was hiding in the shadows.

Meg hopped out of the bed and walked toward the tall figure. As she walked closer, the man backed up. He did not have far to go because he was near a dresser.

"P-p-please don't come any closer," he begged. He sounded like he was afraid.

The young ballerina stopped what she was doing. "Will you please come out of the shadows then? I would like to thank you for helping me."

Silence hung in the air for several minutes. Meg tapped her foot as she waited for an answer. "Well?" She questioned impatiently.

A gulp came from the shadows. "IF promise not to scream when you see me, then yes."

Confusion was written all over Meg's face. _Why on earth would I scream if I saw you? _She thought. "I won't. Now come on out."

As he came out, Meg noticed that he was a very handsome man. He had black hair and dark green eyes and he was extremely tall. The only thing that was different about him was his face. He had a slight deformity of the left side of it, but it wasn't awful looking. It was just different.

Erik looked at the blonde girl in shock. She had no reaction to his face at all. She did not scream or gas. She just looked at him.

"Thank you," she told him.

If Erik thought he was in shock before, he was in shock now! She was the second person to ever thank him in his life! "Y-your welcome. My name is Erik."

The girl extended her hand to him. "I'm Meg. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Erik shook it then he remembered his manners and asked if she was hungry.

Meg's stomach growled as his answer. They both laughed then he led her to the kitchen.

As they ate and talked, Meg's eyes fell on a newspaper that was in one of the chairs. What she saw caused her to nearly pass out. The date on the paper was not 1870. It 1852!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Meg let out a sharp, deep breath as her blue eyes fell on the paper again. It was 1852! _Why_ was it 1852?! She continued to inhale and exhale until she felt herself calm down.

Erik gave Meg a strange look. The poor girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate for a minute. A smile crept upon his face as he saw the girl compose herself. "Are you all right?" He questioned.

The blonde haired woman nodded. "I am fine," she replied. Her voice was slightly squeaky. She gulped and gave him a shy smile.

Erik smiled back. She was so beautiful! She reminded him of Belle from the book _Beauty and the Beast _both in her looks and personality. The book was one of his favorite fairytales because of the hope it gave him. It made him pray and hope for a woman that would one day love him like Belle did the Beast.

He let out a deep saddened sigh. He often felt like he was destined to live his life hopeless and alone. He was very lonely especially since Annette had left to go with that fop! Annette was his link to the outside world. She was his sanity in his time of need; a mother to him in many, many, ways.

Meg stared at Erik. He was such a handsome and kind man. He seemed to be very isolated from the world, and Meg pitied him for it. It must be horrible to be cut off from society just because of how you looked. She began to wonder how he ended up wherever they were at, so she asked him.

The dark haired man inhaled then exhaled, and started to tell his story. He could not remember much about his early childhood, but the things that he could remember were terrible. He told her about his mother, and how the first gift he had ever received from her was a mask because his mother was afraid to look at him. (Meg was not happy with his mother at all, and was glad to have never met her.) He then proceeded to tell her of his life when he traveled with the gypsies; the abuse that he had endured, and how her mother had saved him and brought him underneath the Paris Opera House to live.

Once he finished his story, Meg said a silent thanks to God for her mother then. She loved her mother to death, and was very thankful that her mother did not judge people by their looks. That made her smile. Her mother must have done a lot of things to ensure Erik's protection from the outside world.

"So where are you from, Meg?" Erik asked.

_What do I tell him? I can't tell him I am from the future. He will think I am crazy, then he will probably send me to an asylum and I do not want to end up in there! ! _So she did the only thing she could think of, and felt guilty doing it. "I don't know. In fact, I can't remember anything about myself except for my name," she lied.

"Oh," the man replied, "perhaps it would be best to take you above so you can find out."

"No!" Meg yelled. Her voice sounded panicked. "Please. Can I not just stay here with you? I would feel much safer." _Besides_, she thought, _I cannot risk changing the future. That would be bad, really, really, really, bad._

Erik closed his eyes. No one ever came her besides Annette, perhaps it would be wise to let her stay until she regained her memory. "Okay, but only until you begin to remember things about yourself."

"Okay," she said with smile.

**Hello, readers. I apologize that it has been so long since I have updated. I am in college, and I am taking seventeen hours of classes plus this is my first semester as a junior so things are more difficult. I am also sorry for not updating soon, and that this chapter is short.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Meg looked around Erik's underground house in great wonder. It was rather messy, but he was in the process of reconstructing it. Her eyes went wide as she saw a beautiful bed that was starting to be developed. It was very unique. Somehow he had made the shape of the bed in the shape of half a clam and it had a long piece of wood sticking out of it as well. She gave it a curious look. She knew when Erik was done with the bed; it was going to be beautiful.

He had proved to be a rather accomplish musician, writer, architect, and composer. She did not know why he did not give his music to the writer's above. The Opera would probably have better plays to produce if he did, and they would make more money. Meg had suggested for him to do that. He had just chuckled and said that his music was unworthy for such things. The girl rolled her eyes when he said that. His work was amazing. She hoped that one day she will be able convince him to follow his dream. She could tell that he wanted to be a famous composer; even though he was not ready to admit that to her yet.

Erik studied the curious woman before him. Apparently, she was determined to discover every room in his house. He did not mind if she did though. He never had visitors with the exception of Annette. The only place he would not allow her to see would be his torture chambers. That was a big NO! He did not want her to die or go insane, nor did he want that to happen to him because then he would have to get her out of there and that would not be pleasant.

He smiled as she looked at the bed he was in the process of making. He was not done with it yet because he did not know what else he wanted done with the head board. He loved the half clam. He just was not sure what else he wanted on the bed.

"So what else do you do besides all this?" Meg asked him in a slight tone of disbelief. She could not believe that he was so talented!

"Well, when I want to relax I like to go read in the library," he replied.

Meg's eyes lit up. "You have a library?!"

Erik nodded.

"Can you take me to it? I LOVE to read books!"

The black haired man stared at her in shock. He was happy to find someone who had similar interests like he did. He extended his hand to her. "It would be my pleasure, Madam," he said. A smile crept upon his face.

Meg laughed and took his hand. Erik took a few steps forward and led the young blond to his library. He hoped she would not get too over whelmed. He had a rather nice collection of books that Annette had bought him throughout the years.

When they reached the doors to the library, he told her to close her eyes. To his delight she obeyed! He opened the doors then he took her hands and led her up a few steps. "Keep your eyes shut," He said in a gentle tone. He lit several candles and smiled.

"May I open them now?" Meg questioned.

"Not yet," he replied. He still had a few more candles that needed to be lit.

A minute passed. The young ballerina impatiently tapped her foot. "NOW?" she asked desperately.

Erik closed his eyes. He hoped Meg would like the library. It was the best place for him to think at. "All right. Now!"

Meg's eyes flew opened. "Wow!" She exclaimed. Books and candle light were everywhere. She felt like she had stepped back in time into a castle's library. She was going to have a fun time reading all these books. She just had one question: where was she supposed to start?

Time began to pass. She and Erik began to talk more and more and became even greater friends. He made her so happy. She was able to be herself around him, and he was so kind and gentle towards her. It was very difficult to find a man who treated a woman like he did in her time! She hoped that if she were to ever marry it would be a man like him.

A few days before her birthday, Meg was cleaning some dishes when a loud noise made her stop what she was doing. She began to look around. Who on earth was here besides her and Erik? She heard a female voice calling the name of her male friend. Meg peered into the darkness. She let out a gasp. Her mother was here and she was pregnant!


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Annette stared at the blonde woman in Erik's underground home. _What are you doing here?_ The brown haired woman thought to herself.

"Hi," the woman said. "My name is Meg. You must be Annette. Erik has told me so much about you." _This is awkward talking and meeting my mom this way,_ she thought. She smiled when she saw her mother smile. She looked down at her mother's stomach. She was definitely pregnant! She began to wander who the father was. Of all the things that Meg had ever wanted to know from her mom, she wanted to know that. Annette had never spoke of him with her.

"I-is Erik here?" Annette stammered.

Meg nodded. "He is in his room fixing something. Come on, I'll take you to him," she replied. She extended her hand to her mother and led her to the young man's bedroom. She knocked on the door gently.

Erik answered and told her to wait a minute. After a few minutes, he opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Annette. His eyes flashed with anger as he looked down at her stomach. "I see the fop was gracious enough to send you back after he had his way with you!" He said angrily.

Annette avoided his gaze. She felt completely ashamed with herself, but she would not let him treat her like dirt like everyone else had done. She stood up straighter and looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes seem to be caught aflame for just a second.

Erik immediately regretted the words he had said. He gulped. The look on her face was filled with fury. He knew from experience that Annette's temper was something to not be trifled with. He took a deep breath and readied himself for the fireworks.

A minute passed and nothing happened. _She must be extremely angry if she is not going to speak_, he thought. He just stared into the eyes of his the first friend he had ever had. The more he looked at them, the more he noticed the conflicting emotions that were within her. She was sad, hurt, and angry.

He could not blame her for going with the fop. She had thought that there was no way out for her. She had been in desperate need of money at the time. The Opera House had run out of most of its money, and Annette could not afford to take care of him and her. As a result of this, she went with the fop.

"Erik," she said through clenched teeth as she blinked back tears. "You should be thankful that we did not starve! Do you think I enjoyed being the mistress of Philippe de Changy?! I did not! I hated every minute of it, and now I am pregnant. He kicked me out because of it. I ha-have nowhere to go now and-" The brown haired woman stopped speaking and started to cry.

Meg touched her arm gently and led her to the room that she was staying at. She knew her mother hated to cry in front of people. She also knew that when she was upset like this, it was best to leave her alone.

Once they reached Meg's room, she left Annette alone. She closed the door and took several deep breaths. She could not believe who her father was! She had often tried to ask about her mother about who her father was, but Annette would either ignore her or snap at her.

Meg took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She could not believe it. Her father was Philippe de Changy; so that meant that she and Raul were siblings! Well, half- siblings.

She sat down on the ground and hugged her knees. What was she supposed to do now? How was she going to return to her home?


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Erik drummed his fingers on the table as he ate the soup that Meg had made for dinner. He looked around the table and noticed Meg and Annette stirring their food. There was an awkward silence as they ate. Erik did not like it at all. With Meg here, he enjoyed having her talk. He did not like the silence that he typically had when he was by himself. It was very lonely actually. He let out a cough.

The noise caused both women to nearly jump out of their seats. They both blushed and had to exact same facial expression.

"So this Philippe de Changy is he Raul's older brother?" Meg questioned as she took of bite of her vegetable soup. Philippe was the eldest of the de Changy family, but she was not sure how the much older he was.

As soon as the blonde woman asked that, Annette's expression was filled with shock then with anger. "Do you think me so low as t- t-to do that to a ten year old?" She answered.

Meg's face turned bright red. "Well, no. I was just wondering because-" she began to say.

Immediately Annette understood what she was trying to say. "Their father's middle name is Philippe. He goes by that instead of his first name."

"What is his first name?"

"Jean. The man kicked me out of the house because his wife recently birthed him with a son. He did not want to have another child to add to the list. "

"Oh." Meg looked down at her bowl and ate a few more bites of her soup. "I am going to go to bed now. Thank you for the soup, Annette." And with that the blonde went into her room. Erik stared at her when she left. It did not go unnoticed by the older Giry, not at all.

Once she closed her door, the older Giry gave Erik a significance look. She smiled. It was obvious that he was in love with Meg. She thought it was wonderful that he had found someone who shared the same interests that he did.

"What?" The dark hard man asked.

"You like her don't you?" Annette questioned.

The blush on Erik's cheeks was all the answer she needed. She let out a chuckle and grinned.

"Meg, Meg, Meg, Meg! WAKE UP!" Erik yelled at the blonde haired woman later on in the night. Her eyes flew opened. Not fully awake yet, but seeing a man so close to her in her scared her from her sleep. She clutched her fist, and punched him in the nose.

"OUCH!" He exclaimed.

As soon as he said 'ouch', she immediately realized who she had punched. "Erik, I am so sorry. I did not mean to-"

"I know," he replied as he held his nose. "Get up. I need you to help me get Annette through the tunnels?"

"Why?"

"She is going into labor."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Erik cringed as Annette let out another scream throughout the tunnels. "Annette, I know this is hard for you, but I need you to be quiet. No one can know that I am here," he reminded his brown headed friend as he carried her. The woman nodded and bit her lips. The look on her face was filled with anguish.

The dark hard man felt guilty about being rude to his friend, but he needed her to be quiet. He had seen women give birth when he had lived with the gypsies at the circus. He could understand why she screamed though. A smile crept upon his face. They were almost there!

Once they reached something that looked like a mirror, he set Annette down the ground for a second, and pulled the mirror opened. He then picked her up and walked into a room. It was the Prima Donna's room to be exact. He quickly put Annette down on the bed. She let out another loud scream.

Meg was in the room a moment later. She quickly instructed her mother to take several deep breathes. It took ten minutes, but Annette calmed down and obeyed the blonde hair woman. Nearly an hour later, Annette delivered a baby girl.

Erik smiled as he saw the infant. He took her from Meg and gave her to Annette. "What are you going to name her?" He asked his friend.

"I am going to name her Meg. She was kind enough to deliver her, and she is such a sweet woman," the brown haired woman explained.

His grinned widened. It was great to know that his friend and her child were all right. He turned to speak to speak to Meg. He then frowned when he realized that she was no longer in the room. He went back into the tunnels and called her name. She did not answer or appear. _Where is she? _He thought worriedly.

Meg lifted herself off the ground. She squinted her blue eyes in the darkness and rubbed her sore head. _Where am I? _She wandered quietly to herself. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and realized where she was. She was back in her time! She walked out of tunnel and went to look for Christine. She let out a sigh. She wished she knew for sure if Erik was still here or not.

Erik stared at Christine in the chapel. He smiled as he observed her beauty. She had gorgeous curly hair, porcelain skin, and dark chocolate colored eyes. A frown crept upon his face as he saw Meg come into the chapel to talk to Christine. He glared at the young woman. He hated Annette's child with a passion! She was the reason why _his_ Meg had disappeared.


End file.
